Lotus of the Rising Moon
by Pure-chan
Summary: You can only have one or the other, never both. But am I a selfish person if I want both? Perhaps, but I cannot help it. I cannot bear to betray those to whom Mother entrusted me, nor can I even think of turning my back to that person who is very dear to me. How did everything turn out so complicated, I wonder? Will I never cease to be hurt for caring?
1. Machinery City

**Pure-chan: Happy Chinese New Year, everyone! From today on, I will be writing a fanfiction for Qin's Moon. I hope that this year will see many new stories posted in the Qin's Moon archive as I have no doubt that there are a good number of fans out there. **

**This story will be told in drabbles and mostly in the first person's POV. I won't necessarily add the identity of the person in question, and it will be intended when it's the case.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Long Lian. Long as in the rising moon and Lian as in lotus. According to Father, I had been named after Princess Hong Lian of our kingdom of Han.

"Your mother insisted," he had told me that day. "I suppose it was because she had the honor to serve the princess before retiring in the mountains. Or perhaps, it was for another reason."

Though I had only been ten years old, I understood perfectly. After training me in the art of the sword, we would spend time talking. Sometimes, I asked question after question and he answered the best he could. Other times, he would simply tell me of the old days, before the kingdom of Han had been conquered by Qin. He never spoke more than necessary, but those were the only times he would talk so much. I thoroughly enjoyed his visits, and, as soon as I could, I would leave the Machinery City and head for the clearing where he could be waiting for me.

I still remember how long it took for me to persuade him to teach me swordsmanship. I had been only eight years old at the time, but I inherited both of my parents' stubbornness and eventually won him out. It was also possible that I reminded him of my mother, since she also insisted on him teaching her how to wield a sword. I still didn't know why she returned her blade to Father, nor did I know what happened to the blade afterwards. No, during my twelfth summer, Father himself told me, though indirectly.

I looked at the darkening sky from one of the Heaven Corridors. Once again, I had been so lost in my thoughts that I lost track of time. I should head to the dining room soon, else the food would disappear, especially the good meals. After all, Brother Dao had just returned from another mission. He would definitely steal whatever caught his fancy, and Sister Xuenv was out with Brother Gao, so only Master Ban or one of the other leaders could stop him… If they noticed, that is.

**OOOoooO – The next day – OoooOOO**

"Hey, Long Lian, are you going to greet Miss – I mean, Old Man Ban – as well?" Brother Dao asked as he joined me.

I couldn't help but smirk at his undisguised crush on my teacher.

"You know that Teacher will be displeased if you move around too much," I told him evenly as we walked through the halls towards the Waterfall.

"Ah? Who said anything about Miss Rong?" the king of thieves asked playfully. "I didn't know you missed her _that_ much."

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that he saw my reaction. Ever since Brother Dao Zhi had been healed by Teacher that first time, he became head over heels for her. Seeing the way he acted made me hope for someone who would care for me just as much…

"What is it, Long Mei? If you continue to daydream like this, you might fall into the Mogui Pool."

"Brother Dao…"

We embarked the boat and lowered it to the Mogui Pool where our guests were waiting. The Mohist Leader told me that the two guests were important for the Mohist School before sending me off to greet them. I wondered who they could be. Members of the Taoist School or the Confucian School, perhaps? Or one of the other schools?

"Xiao Zhi, how is it that you are here?" Master Ban asked with surprise. He had obviously been expecting someone from the lower ranks since Brother Dao had a mission recently.

I turned my attention elsewhere, looking for the two mystery guests. Other than Teacher and Yue'er, there was also a swordsman and a young boy… They didn't seem to be from one of the Schools… Though the boy seemed strangely familiar… Could he be the son of one of the Mohist brothers?

The boy must have noticed me staring at him, for he turned towards me. I avoided his gaze, embarrassed that he caught me. Hoping to forget this incident as soon as possible, I looked towards Brother Dao who was shamelessly flirting with Teacher. I often wondered why he never gave up; Teacher wasn't interested, after all.

"As long as Miss Rong is here, even if I have hundreds of injuries, there's nothing to fear," the thief declared.

My heart clenched a bit. I knew full well that my abilities were in no way comparable to Teacher's… It wasn't as though I was a jack of all trades and master of none either…

"Of course, Long Lian here is going to become a full-fledged healer soon too, thanks to Miss Rong's teachings," he added.

"Not at all," I smiled, letting it cover my true feelings. "I still have much to learn."

"I don't believe that you will remain my apprentice for much longer," Teacher told me. "You've come a long way, Long Lian, and we have all witnessed the fruits of your labor."

"…Oh…"

Smiling goofily as he always did, Brother Dao noticed the swordsman, or rather, his sword.

"And this would be…"

"Let me introduce you," Master Ban stepped next to them. He gestured towards Brother Dao Zhi. "This cunning and dodgy character is Thief Dao Zhi."

"Though I am a thief, I am the best thief in the world," he claimed with pride.

"This young lady here is Miss Long Lian," the elder gestured towards me. "She is currently Miss Rong's apprentice and grew up here, in the Machinery City."

"It's a pleasure," I bowed.

"And this one over here is Sir Ge Nie," Master Ban gestured towards the swordsman.

I am pretty certain that Brother Dao's eyes had widened, as did mine. To think that the man in front of us was the famous swordsman Ge Nie, also known as the best in the Qin Empire… He certainly was different, compared to that other one. Dressed in white peasant clothes, tied black and shorter hair, dark eyes… I suppose that it made sense. Though I hadn't expected him to have such an appearance, it certainly fitted with what I had heard about him. After all…

"Old man, why don't you introduce me?" the boy said with self-importance. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. It would seem that he had been a peacock in his past life.

Brother Dao bent down to his level. "And you are…?"

"It's just a little runt Sir Ge brought with him," Master Ban declared dismissively.

"Hey!"

"Come on, let's get on the boat."

Once everyone was on board, Brother Dao Zhi activated the mechanism that pulled the boat upwards. It shook a little and would have made Teacher fall, had Sir Ge Nie not steadied her. Brother Dao Zhi was sure to dislike him, not to mention Brother Gao, though for other reasons.

Whilst the others were distracted by the scenery, Brother Dao Zhi pulled Master Ban close.

"So tell me, why is Ge Nie of all people here?"

"He has been invited by our leader," I told him. "The both of them have."

"It's best not to let Xiao Gao see him, or else, there'll be trouble," he declared.

"Where is Xiao Gao?" Master Ban asked.

"Both he and Sister Xuenv still haven't returned from their mission," I reported.

"Then there should be no problems," Master Ban smiled.

I sighed. There was no telling how long the guests will remain in the Machinery City. Furthermore, taking in account Brother Gao and Sister Xuenv's abilities, their mission should be over in no time. It may have been ten years, but scars run deep and healing them is fairly difficult. There was no saying what could happen.

"Sister Long Lian?"

Startled, I turned around to face Yue'er.

"Is there something wrong? You're more thoughtful than usual," she commented.

"It's nothing," I reassured her. "So, how have you been?"

The young girl hesitated to answer. What happened to make a cheerful girl like her so worried? It must have been quite serious; the only times I've ever seen her make such an expression was when she thought of her father. And even then, it wasn't this bad.

"We met assassins from Quicksand," Teacher told me. "Chilian and Baifeng."

"Again? But it's usually rare to meet more than one member, unless…" I tried not to show my true thoughts, and added: "Are you being targeted? Or is it Sir Ge Nie?"

"He is the targeted one," Teacher replied. "Chilian appeared at the Medician Villia of Mirror Lake and Baifeng chased us all the way here."

"Chilian and Baifeng…" I repeated. "Aren't they two of Quicksand's most powerful assassins?"

Teacher nodded. "I also heard that those two have encountered Canglang Wang and Wusuang before they met us."

"Four members?" I was honestly surprised. Just for a boy and a rebel… "This is serious…"

"We also found out the identity of the man who killed my father," Yue'er spoke.

"Who is he? Another member of Quicksand, I presume?"

"Wei Zhuang."

**OOOoooO – That night – OoooOOO**

To think that the one who killed Prince Yan Dan was the leader of Quicksand himself… It made me wonder how long our Machinery City was going to last against those assassins. Speaking of which, Brother Tie was taking much too long scouting the forest. Who could be giving him so much trouble? It most likely wasn't Baifeng, Chilian or Wei Zhuang, and it couldn't be Canglang Wang nor Wushuang because both of them suffered from heavy injuries. All that left was…

"Inverse Quicksand," I realized. "He really does intend to take down this city…"

As I looked forward, I saw Sir Ge Nie standing in the Heaven Corridor. The boy, Tianming, was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was with Yue'er and that other young boy, or sleeping.

Seeing that we were alone, I walked towards him. I wanted to know more about this man who was known as the Qin Empire's best swordsman, now turned rebel. Ge Nie… Brother disciple of Wei Zhuang, possible killer of Jing Ke and current guest of the Machinery City. Could he somehow help me find the answers I was looking for?

"This is the first time that I've ever heard of a dangerous enemy approaching the City," I declared as I stood next to him. "You must have a lot of enemies."

"There are no people in this world without enemies."

"Perhaps, but some have more than others. And you, Sir Ge Nie, seem to have a fair number of them: Quicksand, the empire's soldiers and their allies," I counted. "You also have some amongst my brothers and sisters too, I suppose."

He did not reply, choosing instead to gaze at the moutains.

"Tianming…" I decided to cut the chase. "Is he the son of your sword's previous master?"

"Yes."

"The boy cares for you very much. He also acts like what little I was told of his father," I sighed. "Because of that person's actions, the emperor is after him. But you saved the boy and took him away, didn't you?"

"Yes. By doing so, I betrayed the Qin Empire."

"To do such a thing, you must be kind."

"His father requested it of me."

"And what is your relationship with Tianming's father?"

"He was my only friend."

I looked towards the mountains as well. "Is that so…"

For a while, the both of us remained standing there, lost in our thoughts. Though they might be different, they were also alike. Perhaps that is why Fate made them enemies. But even so, could they ever overcome Fate?

* * *

**Pure-chan: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be posting the second one soon enough. Please follow, favorite or review.**

**Happy Chinese New Year of the Horse!**


	2. The Attack Begins

"Miss Long Lian, the other leaders request your presence immediately," a Mohist sister told me as I was training.

"Did they say what for?" I asked as I put away the wooden staff in my hands.

"It's about Master Ban being attacked," she informed me. "The leaders are waiting at Master Ban's quarters."

"Very well, thank you for telling me."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"The keys have been stolen?" I repeated. "Then the map of the Machinery City…"

Brother Gao nodded. "It has been taken away as well."

"This is really bad… Have you found the assailant yet?"

Sister Xuenv shook her head. "We're still looking, but we have decided to increase patrols in the Machinery City. Xiao Gao will also be guarding the Central Pool."

"I hope nothing disastrous will come out of this."

But even to my ears, those words were shrouded with resignation. Thankfully, the others didn't take heed of it and soon left the room.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

After the attack on Master Ban, I was put in charge of monitoring him, just in case something happens. However, I wasn't ecstatic about it. I knew full well that in Inverse Quicksand, there were members to beware of. It would be too much to hope that Brother Gao wouldn't let his hatred guide him, but unless something drastic happens, I doubt he would change his mind. However, I suppose that Sir Ge Nie was also to blame. Being vague could be a good thing at times, but…

"What happened?" I asked as some Mohist brothers carried Master Xun in the room.

"He was attacked in the Central Pool," one of them replied after they put Master Xun in the other bed. "Leader Gao is after the one responsible as we speak."

"And who is responsible for this?"

"Ge Nie."

Quickly, I made sure that Master Xun's condition was all right before facing the two men.

"Both of you, guard this room with your lives. Don't let anyone come in here, even the other leaders, is that understood?" I asked coldly.

"But Miss Long Lian, what of…?"

"Don't let them in if they come alone," I ordered. "You must have them prove their identities if they want to enter. I will be going after Brother Gao."

There was no way that I would be able to do anything that could truly help, other than heal. Even then, I am unsure of my abilities. It didn't matter if I helped many people, I still didn't amount to anything. However, I suppose that is the reason why I would sometimes charge in, head first, hoping to be able to at least do _something._

And so I ran, my steps echoing on the floorboards. I didn't pay much attention to the people who let me pass, one single thought ringing in my mind.

_ Please let me be in time._

Just as I expected, the area in which Tianming and Sir Ge Nie were residing has gotten colder. Three Mohist brothers were standing outside the room, shivering through their clothes. Ice had also begun covering the ceiling.

"Th-This is…"

"Freezing Yi River…"

I saw Teacher rush in the room before me and stand in-between Brother Gao's sword and Sir Ge Nie.

"Stop it!"

Thankfully, Brother Gao had been collected enough to stop his sword in time. If he hadn't, I wouldn't dare imagine the consequences. We would be killing each other if things had continued down that road.

"Miss Duanmu, do you know what you are doing?" Brother Gao demanded, his voice quavering with anger. His inner energy was still very present inside his blade… Ready to strike at any given moment. The last time I heard him so angry was ten years ago, back when Jing Ke… when we received news that he had been murdered.

"Master Ban already said that Sir Ge Nie is our leader's guest. No one is allowed to harm him," Teacher reminded.

"Once, someone trusted him; he even put his life in this person's hands. What had been the consequences?" Brother Gao asked.

I saw Sir Ge Nie nod, acknowledging his actions from all those years ago. But he must have changed since then. Tianming's presence at his side and ten years could do much to change him. However, Brother Gao would need more substantial proof than that. Proof that will come at a very high price, for everyone.

"Master Ban also believed him, but the second day of his stay in the Machinery City, Master Ban had been attacked and suffered heavy injuries," Brother Gao added. "And now, it was Master Xun! Who will be next? Do you still dare believe in him?"

"I believe… It wasn't him," Teacher answered, lifting her chin in defiance.

"You don't even believe Master Xun's words, yet you still believe this bastard?!" The ice disappeared, replaced by flames of anger. "He stayed by Yin Zheng's side. That Yuanhong is tainted with the blood of the six kingdom's innumerable heroes."

"I do not know what type of person he was before," Teacher declared. "However, the Ge Nie I know, the person behind me, would not do such things."

"Duanmu Rong, whatever did Ge Nie do to you to make you trust him so much?"

"Ge Nie is being pursued by the Qin's troops. I tended to his wounds once, and I saw his injuries. Every single injury he received could have taken his life," Teacher declared. "There is no person who, being so close to death, could lie. No coward who backstabs and betrays friends has that kind of courage. So I believe that Ge Nie is not the Qin Emperor's loyal dog. The one who attacked Master Ban and Master Xun must be someone else."

"Master Xun personally saw that person act strangely in the Central Pool!"

"Master Xun's words weren't wrong," I declared. "However, they weren't correct either."

"What do you mean?" Brother Gao didn't turn to face me, but I knew that he was paying close attention to my words.

"If I recall correctly, in Inverse Quicksand, there is a member known as Heiqilin," I told them. "You should know the legends surrounding that person."

"Cold and black, invisible killer, thousand transformations, inexplicable, black jade unicorn," Brother Gao quoted. "That Heiqilin?"

I nodded. "Precisely. He is the only member whose movements we haven't heard from yet. It would make sense that Sir Ge Nie did not attack Master Xun or Master Ban."

"But is it enough to prove his innocence?"

**OOOoooO - Wei Zhuang - OoooOOO**

As I oversaw the area where the Machinery City resided, I thought of my future victory against the Mohist School. However, it wasn't the only thing on my mind.

Inside the Machinery City resided not only Big Brother and the child the Qin Empire is after, but also her. Briefly, I wondered whether her swordsmanship has progressed since we last met, a few months ago. She never did tell me too much about the Machinery City or its occupants, well aware that it would mean giving me an advantage. Such a clever girl, even at young age. Perhaps this world has forced her to grow quickly, but it couldn't be helped.

She grew to be more and more like her mother, I had noticed. Stubborn and determined, graceful and eloquent, stealthy and precise. Her hair had grown quite long and she had been recently wearing a short-sleeved white and dark blue dress that reached a bit pass her knees. Though she had my eyes, there was no denying that she favored her late mother, a fact for which I am glad.

And yet, she had become much quieter and hid her feelings, forced to by the world around her. I suppose she still hadn't found a person with whom she could be sincere. I worried not for her, however. I knew her mind to be strong, as well as her resolve. Although I will be partly responsible for putting her strength to the test.

The sun has finally risen. I let my gaze go beyond the mountains, savoring the red color of the sky. The time has finally come, after long hours of waiting. The attack on the Machinery City… has only just begun.

"Are you prepared?"


	3. Hostage

"Move!"

I did so, frowning at the Qin soldiers. Originally, when the attack had begun, I was helping some Mohist disciples escape. However, we had been found by soldiers and the fearsome Canglang Wang. All of the brothers and sisters who had been with me were killed. Had it not been for Brother Gao's timely arrival, that would have been my fate as well.

Still, Brother Gao managed to kill the King of Wolves, only to be faced with Wei Zhuang. Since the fight distracted the remaining soldiers, I didn't linger long enough to see the outcome of the battle and hurried to find other survivors. Unfortunately, the group I had been leading was soon surrounded by soldiers and we were now being led towards the Central Rotunda.

I held no illusions as to our chances of survival. Most of the brothers and sisters had been affected by the poison that had spread through the City thanks to the waterways. To think that Quicksand was able to procure such an effective poison… one that is only activated by sunlight. I hate to admit it, but they had been one step ahead of us.

The family of Gongshu, the Qin army and Quicksand… The Machinery City has not been met with such opponents since more than three hundred years ago. There was no doubt in my mind: the City will crumble to ashes, today.

As we neared the Central Rotunda, I heard a loud wind and firing of arrows. The leaders must already be in the Mohist Box and have activated the defense mechanisms. However, bringing us in there would make them deactivate those mechanisms and give the enemy a greater advantage, especially since we were all bound.

Once we entered the Central Rotunda, I was met with the back of the one responsible for the Machinery City's current state: Wei Zhuang. As soon as the defense mechanisms were deactivated, the soldiers had us kneel in front of Wei Zhuang, Chilian and a mechanic Wushuang.

"Those who are hiding in the Mohist Core, listen up," Wei Zhuang declared. "You must hand over the Mohist Secrets. Or else…"

His sword, Shachi, was quickly swung, killing the Mohist brother at the far end in an instant. Shachi… Also known as Shark Tooth, it is a blade with a side similar to a rack. If I recalled correctly, whereas Sir Ge Nie's sword, Yuanhong or Rainbow Abyss, had been forged by Master Xun's mother, Shachi had been forged by his father.

"My patience will be running thin," Wei Zhuang declared as a large sand timer was placed in the center of the Rotunda. It looked like two pyramids with no base upside down and the one at the bottom had several lines etched on it. "Once the sand reaches a level, I will kill a Mohist disciple."

I hoped that the people inside the Mohist Core won't do anything brash and come running to save us. Only Wei Zhuang, Chilian and Wushuang were in the Central Rotunda. Baifeng is probably outside, Canglang Wang is dead and Yinfu is nowhere to be seen. However, the most worrisome assassin, Heiqilin, was also nowhere in sight. He who can change forms… the shape-shifter of Quicksand. I know that he was already in the City, but where is he now?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

This was a development I certainly did not expect. To think that she has been captured as well… In this kind of situation, even I cannot guarantee her life. She will only continue to put herself in danger if she tries to save everyone… just like her mother. All I can do for her is to postpone her death, even if for a few more minutes. In any case, once Yinfu comes with the three children, I should be able to postpone her death even further, but beyond that… Only the strong can survive in this world.

"Yinfu has returned," Chilian announced.

The bat dropped the Mohist healing goddess, her arms bound, on the cold, hard ground. However, it was only the healer…

"What of the three children?" I asked my subordinate dangerously.

"Hem… This woman risked her life to get them in the Mohists' Forbidden Grounds," he replied nervously.

Out of anger, another Mohist disciple lost his life at my blade, making the healer sit up in alarm. I approached her and had Shachi at her throat, making her turn towards me. Lifting her chin with the tip of my blade, I spoke.

"From what I heard, the Mohist Forbidden Grounds are filled with mechanisms and traps. And yet you sent the three children there. Doesn't that equal sending them to their deaths?"

She did not reply, so I pulled back my sword and used it as support as I kneeled in front of her.

"Miss Duanmu, what are you planning to do?"

Stubborn, much like _her_, the healer simply turned her gaze away.

Walking back towards Chilian, I had but one order.

"I leave it to you."

Now all I have to do is wait for the true show to begin, for that person to come on the stage…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Intertwining my pinkies together, all I could do was hope that everyone received the message. Teacher and all of the other captured disciples have also committed themselves to send this signal. As it stands, our lives are already forfeit.

But there was something strange about Wei Zhuang's behaviour. He was deadly calm and seemed to be waiting for something rather than aiming to obtain our School's secrets. Though that was more of a suspicion than anything.

"It doesn't matter whether you talk or not," Wei Zhuang declared after he swung down Shachi another time. "Anyways…"

He seem to have noticed that everyone was sending the same signal at last. That didn't matter much to me though, what I wanted to know was… It couldn't be… Gongshu Chou?

_Tianming, Yue'er and boy of the Chu clan… Let us hope that they can get across the Forbidden Grounds. There is no saying what could happen to them. As for Wei Zhuang…_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

I should have known. It was so obvious, yet I paid no attention to it. I could only look at Wei Zhuang defiantly as several Qin soldiers, disguised as Mohist discples, entered the Central Rotunda. I knew that he used underhanded tactics, being the leader of Quicksand, but I've never seen him do something like this before.

"You should know what you have to do," Wei Zhuang told the soldiers after Chilian whispered something to him. "Go."

"Yes, Lord Wei Zhuang!"

I don't think that I have ever felt so helpless before. I wasn't a great healer like Teacher, I couldn't dance or play instruments as well as Sister Xuenv and Brother Gao, I wasn't well-versed in mechanics compared to Master Ban, I wasn't as fast as Brother Dao and, unlike my father, my martial arts' level is perhaps even below average. Even compared to my other brother and sister disciples… All I _can_ do is watch events unfold, nothing more.

My life has been safe thus far thanks to the Mohist School and the Machinery City, thanks to the lives that were sacrificed and the mechanisms in the City. Yet I cannot do anything to help. I really am… worthless.

Suddenly, a blur charged in the Central Rotunda from the hallway that led to the Core. I recognized Brother Dao as he kicked two soldiers in the shin then raced across the room, managing to say a few words of encouragement to Teacher before heading for the exit. In order to help him pass through, the people in the Core have activated the shooting range and arrows flew across the Rotunda. Some would have even injured me severely, had someone not cut them down.

In any case, Brother Dao was as fast as always, evading both Wei Zhuang and Chilian's attacks, without mentioning Wushuang. Many soldiers were also killed during his run to warn our Leader of the situation. I let out a sigh of relief, but a little too soon.

"You're late," Wei Zhuang declared as a man garbed in white landed behind him. I suppose that he must be Baifeng, the one with the ability to control birds and excellent lightness skills. It would seem that Brother Dao has a rival now.

Baifeng only nodded and sped past his leader and Chilian before exiting the Rotunda.

I have met many arrogant people in my life, friends and enemies, but I only had one thought as that man disappeared in the hall.

_He is the most arrogant person I have ever met. Even compared to Brother Dao… No wonder Wei Zhuang favors him._


	4. Rolling Stone

"Teacher!"

Having been freed from my binds during the battle between the Ghost Valley's brother disciples, I hurried to my teacher's side. She saved Sir Ge Nie for the second time by attacking Baifeng and taking the hit in Sir Ge Nie's place. However, the feather caused a deep wound, and Teacher was weakened from fighting Yinfu, then suffering from Chilian's poison…

"Miss Duanmu, I have yet to repay the life debt I owe you," Sir Ge Nie told her as he held her. "Miss Duanmu!"

Teacher opened her mouth, but no words came.

"Miss Duanmu, do you have something to tell me?" Sir Ge Nie asked.

Teacher didn't answer, though she looked at him with sad eyes… before closing them.

"Sir Ge Nie," I put a hand on his arm. "Please leave her to me."

He did so, silently, without averting his gaze from Teacher. I am glad… that the one for whom Teacher cares for reciprocates her feelings.

"Brother, you really don't seem too well," Wei Zhuang spoke, breaking the silence. "This woman has an average appearance and is cold and stiff. Does it truly warrant so much sorrow from you?"

I held back my tongue, not wanting to make things worse by cursing Wei Zhuang. This wasn't my battle. It hasn't never been my place or right to stand on a battlefield. I am nothing but a healer. And as a healer, my job was to take care of Teacher and all the other wounded.

"Brother, you seem a bit angry. Let me see…" Wei Zhuang pulled off his big, heavy black coat and threw it away. "Your true strength!"

Ignoring the battle that was about to take place, I let Sister Xuenv help me move Teacher away from the battle so I can heal her more properly.

"Uncle!" Tianming suddenly entered the Central Rotunda with a sword in hand. "Uncle!"

He placed himself between Sir Ge Nie and Wei Zhuang, the latter who smirked, just for a moment.

"Tianming, stand behind me!" Sir Ge Nie instructed.

"Don't worry, Uncle, I will protect you!"

"Brother, it seems that you have a decent number of helpers," Wei Zhuang declared.

"Tianming, do you believe in Uncle?"

"Of course!"

"Then step behind me," Sir Ge Nie told him.

This time, Tianming did go behind Sir Ge Nie. Something felt wrong though. I didn't know exactly what, but there was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't have much time to ponder it as, suddenly, Tianming stabbed the man he called Uncle with his sword, shocking everyone around them.

_The Black Unicorn strikes again._

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

I remember thinking how fierce those two swordsmen were as they attacked again and again. They were just what one would expect from the Ghost Valley School. A school that only accepts two disciples every generations, one is latitude and the other is longitude. In the end, they will fight to the death to determine who will become the successor of the School. Black and white indeed…

How I wished to become strong, so that I can stand next to these people instead of behind them. Even compared to the formerly weakest person in Quicksand, Canglang Wang, I may not be much of a match. I want to be able to do _something._

I was only able to watch in fascination as Wei Zhuang destroyed Yuanhong. The blade was cut in two, but Sir Ge Nie had been able to quickly grab the tip of the blade and had it at Wei Zhuang's throat in an instant.

"You have grown stronger, but there is still one thing that hasn't changed," Sir Ge Nie declared. "As a swordsman, you have always paid too much attention to the sword. Xiao Zhuang, you've lost."

"That's great, Uncle!"

Yes, it was great. Someone so wounded still had the strength to keep on going, and win. I admire his resilience and his altruism. Despite that, Sir Ge Nie was also a great fool.

Wei Zhuang chuckled. "Very good. You have finally proven that you are not trash, Brother. From the day we first met, between us, there will certainly be one who falls." The blade cut his skin, but he showed no fear whatsoever. "Come at me."

Sir Ge Nie didn't, but it was enough for Wei Zhuang to strike him down.

"A sneak attack!" Brother Tie exclaimed.

"Despicable!" Brother Gao agreed.

As Sir Ge Nie fell, Wei Zhuang cut him once more.

"Do you know what your greatest weakness is? It's your attempts to enforce your righteousness, Brother."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Tianming…" The boy was sobbing as though his Uncle was dead. Since Sir Ge Nie has undoubtedly been able to strike down all of his previous opponents. But Wei Zhuang was different, not to mention Sir Ge Nie's disadvantage.

"Should we stand and watch?" Baifeng asked with disinterest.

"Doesn't this interest you?" Wei Zhuang replied.

"His crying is so pitiful," Chilian commented. "It really tugs at the heart."

Tianming stood up angrily in response. "You guys did this to Uncle! You… How dare you?! You bastards! I will never… forgive you!"

"So much hatred… How interesting," the assassin dressed in white was as calm as ever, though he seemed amused too.

Personally, I was worried. Though I didn't know the details, I am well-aware of the dark aura on Tianming that centered at the back of his neck. From what Teacher told me, curses would look like that, but having never seen a cursed person before, there wasn't much I could do.

Chilian laughed merrily at his actions. "How sad… Why would you turn on us? Little Boy, the ones you should hate isn't us… You should hate them." She pointed towards us. "If they hadn't been hiding like cowards over there, your uncle wouldn't have been hurt."

"You deceitful woman!"

"She's absolutely right," Tianming declared. "You're the ones who hurt Uncle!"

"Tianming…" Sister Xuenv didn't know what to say to placate him, and to be frank, I don't think any of us could really defend the actions that was taken against them.

"Uncle and I traveled far to get to the Machinery City. But all of you treated Uncle as an enemy! You hated us, took precautions against us. When bad people came to the City, you didn't chase after _them_, instead you locked us up!" Tianming accused. "None of you are good people. You wouldn't even save someone who's dying. How are you any different from Wei Zhuang!"

"Tianming…" I stood up.

"Well?! Say something! Answer me!"

"I… What we had done… Locking up the both of you… was certainly wrong," I told him. "We had many choices before us, but we made the wrong ones. Consequently, Sir Ge Nie is heavily injured, the Machinery City has been invaded and many of our brothers and sisters have died."

"Your Uncle was incredible," Brother Gao added. "No matter how others treated him, how they saw him, he never once changed. I never believed him before, for my personal reasons. In such a critical time, I still treated him as an enemy, yet he endured everything in silence. When the Mohist School faced its greatest catastrophe in centuries, he relied only on his own strength and supported all of our faiths… our lives."

"There is something I'd like to say, though it may be too late," he continued. "I have ben unjust to your uncle. I was… wrong. An apology is what I owe you both." He raised Yishuihan (Freezing River) and spoke solemnly: "I, Gao Jianli swear on my life that I will protect your uncle's honor. Tianming, can you trust me?"

Brother Gao then stepped in front of Tianming as I went to pull Sir Ge Nie to where Teacher was laying so I could maybe do something for his injuries.

"Draw," Brother Gao ordered.

Wei Zhuang put on his black coat. "Against you?"

"And me," Sister Xuenv stood next to Brother Gao.

"And all of our Mohist brothers!" Brother Tie joined in as well, but I remained behind. As a healer, my priority was saving my patients' lives. Furthermore, if I joined in, I would only be in the way.

I heard the enemy ready themselves for battle as well in anticipation. The Central Rotunda hasn't seen so much blood for a long time…

"You're all overconfident fools, just like Ge Nie," commented the leader of Quicksand.

"Shut up!" Tianming yelled.

"You are correct," Brother Gao agreed. "Ge Nie was indeed foolish, to the extent of sacrificing everything for his own faiths and beliefs. However," he pointed his sword towards Wei Zhuang. "Someone like you who has no knowledge of faith has no right to criticize him!"

"Do you have a response to that?" Wei Zhuang asked Baifeng who chuckled.

"I simply believe that the faiths and beliefs in every person's heart are completely different. However, I believe that only people who are alive may discuss such matters," Baifeng replied. "As for a bunch of people who are about to die, every step you take ahead will likely be away from your convictions."

"Cut the crap!" Brother Tie shouted. "We're all standing here now. We're not going to step back!"

"Not going to step back?" Wei Zhuang repeated. I heard him pull out his sword and quickly stood up, just in time to see him charge at Brother Gao. "Looks to me that half a step is more than enough…"

"Watch out, Tianming!" I cried out as I took the boy by his shirt and threw him towards Brother Tie who caught him easily.

Suddenly, I felt Wei Zhuang's presence behind me and the next thing I knew, he was standing in front of my senior disciples, his hand around my neck. Looking downwards, I saw a smirking Wei Zhuang, his silver eyes piercing my own. I did not attempt to break free from him, deciding to stare at him defiantly instead whilst ensuring that I can breathe with a certain ease. With people like him, struggling was useless. Furthermore, if I struggled, I would disappoint my father, and that, I promised to myself I would never do.

"Long'er!" Sister Xuenv cried out.

"Hmph. Faith?" Wei Zhuang repeated. "That's nothing more than a load of noble nonsense you fools have created for yourselves."

"Oh? Are you saying that, being a person who doesn't have faith, you also don't have faith in your subordinates' loyalty to you, or their abilities to complete a mission?"

"Miss Long Lian!"

**OOOoooO – Baifeng – OoooOOO**

I watched with masked interest as the foolish girl got tossed into Yinfu's grip. It was the first time I've ever heard someone question our leader in such a way. I wonder whether she was being brave or stupid. Perhaps both. I certainly did not expect that she who had been so silent in the beginning would act so rashly and sacrifice herself for that child.

When I first saw her, it was quite easy to dismiss her as nothing more than a soon-dead target. As silent and emotionless as her teacher she was, who would have thought that there was such a fierce spirit inside that fragile body? I must say, she has peeked my interest. She didn't even struggle, though her piercing eyes were more than enough.

"No sudden movements," Yinfu warned as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"Don't… Brother Tie…" the girl – Long Lian, was it? – struggled to speak through Yinfu's grip. "Make sure that… they remain… safe…"

"It seems like watching your own people die is watch you Mohists do best," Chilian declared airily.

"You scum!" the man with the big hammer clenched his fist. "And you call yourself the leader of Quicksand? You can only use a life to make threats; don't you think you're embarrassing yourself by doing that?"

"There is no need for you to go into action," Lord Wei Zhuang replied evenly.

"Wei Zhuang, this dispute is between us only. Miss Long Lian has done nothing to warrant these actions," Gao Jianli declared. "Do you not dare to have a fair duel?"

"But isn't she a Mohist disciple as well?" I asked. "That should be more than enough."

"There is not use talking! He doesn't fight fair," the one with the hammer declared.

"Fair?" Lord Wei Zhuang repeated. "A weakling has no right to ask for fairness. However… I suppose I can give you a chance to prove yourselves." He spoke to Yinfu. "Hang that girl up. She will be the game's bargaining chip."


	5. Sword from the Past

Long Lian watched as Datiechui defeated Wushuang, then Chilian defeating Xuenv. The young girl stiffened at the sight of her sword which shared the same name. She recognized it, though the last time she watched someone wield that weapon, it hadn't been in order to kill.

_Flashback_

_ "That was so pretty!" Long Lian exclaimed after her mother finished training. "Mother is really good!"_

_ "Thank you, Xiao Lian," the beautiful woman smiled kindly. There was no denying the resemblance between mother and daughter, even at such a young age. But there was also no denying her likeness to her father._

_ Long Lian caught the sight of a long stick and hurriedly picked it up. The little girl began mimicking her mother the best she can, hoping to become just as good._

_ "Long Lian, what are you doing?"_

_ "I'm practicing my swordsmanship!" she replied happily._

_ Patting her daughter's head, the woman asked why swordsmanship._

_ "I want to become strong like Father!" was the five-years-old's reply. "That way, I can protect Mother!"_

_ "Xiao Lian," the woman knelt down in front of the small girl. "Protecting me is your father's responsibility. Protecting you is _my_ responsibility."_

_ "But how can Father protect you if he isn't here?" Long Lian frowned. "He… He's always away…"_

_ The mother hugged her child tightly. "Xiao Lain… There are other ways to protect people than fighting, especially with the sword. A sword will always hurt those who are close to it, be them yourself, friend or foe. You can protect others from death by healing too."_

_ "Like Mother?"_

_ "Yes, just like your mother," a deep voice replied._

_ "Father!"_

_ The man ruffled his daughter's hair before greeting his wife. "I've returned, Huiying."_

_ "You've returned early this time," the woman smiled. "Xiao Lian has missed you immensely."_

_ "Is that so?" The man lifted his daughter and carried her in his arms._

_ "F-Father!"_

_ "How can you protect someone if you are afraid of heights?"_

_ "Am not!" Long Lian huffed with reddening cheeks._

_ Her father's eyes twinkled with mischief as he threw her in the air before catching her._

_ "S-See?" the small girl trembled. "I-I'm not s-scared. N-Not at all."_

_ "You shouldn't tease her so much," the mother chastised kindly._

_ "Huiying…"_

_ Long Lian did not remember much of what happened afterwards, but there was one thing she could not forget: when her parents exchanged gazes, they both looked very, very sad._

_End Flashback_

Barely a year later, Long Lian's mother passed away. One of her friends from the Mohist School took the girl to the Machinery City afterwards. It was only later that she heard of the annihilation of the Kingdom of Han whilst eavesdropping on a conversation between elder Mohist brothers. Long Lian recalled having been worried for her father then, as he had left before her mother succumbed to her illness. It was only three years later that father and daughter had been able to reunite, though the father had been barely recognizable. He became so cold…

_Flashback_

_ "Sir Leader?" Long Lian asked as she entered the room. Master Ban fetched her, claiming that the Mohist leader wished to speak to her. It was the girl's first time meeting an important figure of the Mohist School, other than Jing Ke, Master Ban, Xuenv and Gao Jianli._

_ "Your name is Long Lian, correct?" the man asked. He wore a straw hat that covered most of his features and a black and white cloak._

_ "Yes, Sir Leader."_

_ "Today, I will take you outside the Machinery City," he announced._

_ "Huh? Why?"_

_ "There is someone who is waiting for you there."_

**_OOOoooOOOoooOOO_**

_ After bringing her to the forest surrounding the City, the Mohist Leader let Long Lian go meet the mystery person alone. _

_ "I will be here if anything happens," he promised. "Now go. He has been waiting for you."_

_ Hesitantly, Long Lian walked forward and continued down the path until she reached a clearing. There, she saw a man dressed in a large black coat with long white hair. He turned towards her with cold, silver eyes, seemingly curious as to why she would be there._

_ The nine-year-old could tell that the man in front of her was dangerous. He felt like a predator that never let go of its prey. She briefly thought that he was the monster the other disciples would speak of in their attempts to scare her. But there was one thing about that man that caught her attention. _

_ The grip and the hilt of his sword._

_ The same as her father's sword._

_ "Shachi…"_

_ The man in front of her narrowed his eyes. "Long Lian?"_

_ "Father?"_

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Wasn't your mother's friend supposed to take you to the Machinery City…?"_

_ Long Lian nodded. "The Machinery City… is nearby. The Mohist Leader brought me here because he said you wanted to see me."_

_ "The Mohist Leader?"_

_ The girl confirmed it._

_ "I see…"_

_ Clenching her fists, Long Lian lifted her head, her eyes burning with determination._

_ "Father, can you teach me swordsmanship?"_

_ "Long Lian…"_

_ "I'm assisting the healers right now, and I want to become a healer like Mother," she told him. "But I also need to learn how to defend myself, protect my patients… I want to learn the way of the sword."_

_ "Do you know what you are asking?"_

_ "I do. I know that you have formed a league of assassins," Long Lian declared. "I also know that you have killed some of my Mohist brothers. But you are the best teacher I can get. I want to be able to protect… what is most important to me."_

_ "…Very well. We begin immediately."_

_ "Yes sir!"_

_End Flashback_

That had been the beginning of many training sessions. Long Lian has never regretted asking her father to teach her, though she never felt that her strength was enough. She never showed her fellow disciples her skills with the sword, leading them to believe that she only knew how to wield a staff and how to heal. But even then, she only knew how to heal superficial injuries, poisons and a few others. Due to her lack of experience, she did not know how to heal a number of wounds, though she learned the theory behind it.

Smiling bitterly, the young girl admitted that she had led a most sheltered life. But that didn't make her weak emotionally. In fact, she knew full well what her role was in the conflict between the Qin Empire and the Hundred Schools. It didn't mean she had to like it, though.


End file.
